The Wonder of…
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Hal-hal menakjubkan pada seorang ibu bernama Heiwajima Shizuo. Sedikit shounen-ai, Izuo, mungkin OOC, dan lain-lain. Ga suka? Jangan dibaca. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** The Wonder of…

**Summary:** Hal-hal menakjubkan pada seorang ibu bernama Heiwajima Shizuo.

**Pairing:** Sedikit Izuo, sedikit sekali Delic/Hibiya, dan lebih sedikit lagi Delia/OC ga guna yang ampir sama sekali ga muncul di cerita (perasaan Delia juga bisa diitung OC deh…).

**Rate:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Kan udah tahu durarara! bukan punya saia. Perlu bukti? :D

**Bacotan:** Saia pengen bikin Shizuo jadi seorang 'mama', tapi dia ga saia genderbend, saia tetep bikin dia jadi laki-laki terkuat se-Ikebukuro. Huehehehe…

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

**Seorang ibu tidak pernah kehabisan biskuit cokelat, tapi kadang-kadang sukar menemukan dimana dia menyimpannya.**

"Mama, kami mau biskuit coklat," pinta Delic pada Shizuo yang baru saja masuk ke apartemen.

"Tapi kami tidak menemukan sebungkus pun di lemari makanan," sambung Delia.

"Apa sudah habis?" tanya keduanya.

"Ugh… belum. Setahuku, kemarin aku membeli beberapa bungkus…" jawab Shizuo sambil berjalan ke arah lemari makanan, lalu ke kulkas, lalu kemanapun yang dia curigai sebagai tempat dia menyimpan biskuit-biskuit itu. "Aneh… kusimpan dimana, ya?" gumamnya sambil terus mengaduk-aduk dapur.

Akhirnya Delic dan Delia tertidur karena lelah menunggu, dan dia belum bisa menemukannya. Sampai ketika Izaya memanggilnya dan mengatakan, "Kemarin kau simpan di kamar, Shizu-chan."

"Ah, benar!"

**Seorang ibu tidak pernah takut kilat dan halilintar—ketika kau takut.**

"Tidak apa-apa… ayo, jangan menangis lagi," Shizuo membujuk kedua anak kembarnya agar berhenti menangis karena kilat dan halilintar di luar kamar mereka. Hari itu hujan besar dan sayang sekali kamar Delic dan Delia tidak dipasangi sistem kedap suara.

"Tapi kilatnya menyeramkan…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo tidur, kutemani kalian."

Bagi kedua anak kembar itu, Shizuo terlihat begitu hebat, begitu berani.

Tapi coba saja mereka tahu, bahwa setelah keluar dari kamar mereka, Shizuo meringkuk ketakutan karena kilat dan halilintar dalam pelukan Izaya yang hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menenangkannya.

**Ibu bisa berada di tempat kerja seharian dan tetap tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah.**

Izaya kewalahan. Kedua anaknya bertengkar begitu dia sampai ke rumah dan tidak ada di antara keduanya yang mau memberitahunya alasan mereka bertengkar.

Akhirnya Shizuo pulang ketika waktu makan malam dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Dia memandang Delic dan Delia yang salim mendiamkam diri.

"Delic, Delia, berhenti bertengkar atau aku tidak akan membuatkan ayam goreng _ataupun_ salisbury steak. Kalian dengar?"

Kedua anaknya langsung memandangnya sedih, tapi keduanya tidak bilang apapun.

"Ayolah, kalian berdua bahkan tidak mau bilang apa-apa karena takut bertengkar lebih lama lagi kan?" ujar Shizuo sambil menyimpan belanjaan. "Kalau kalian baikan, kubuatkan dua-duanya."

"Baiklah," jawab keduanya sambil bersalaman.

Izaya hanya bisa memandang Shizuo heran. Kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi? Siapa informan yang bisa mengalahkan Izaya dalam hal ini?

**Ibu akan mendengar semua alasanmu, dan setelah kau selesai, dia tetap akan menyuruhmu melakukan apa yang dia suruh sejak semula.**

"Izaya, Delic, Delia, bereskan bekas mainan kalian bertiga," perintah Shizuo ketika melihat ruang tamu dipenuhi dengan potongan kertas-kertas berwarna-warni, gunting, manik-manik yang berserakan, lem yang tumpah, pensil warna dimana-mana, dan banyak lagi.

"Tapi, Mama, kami bukan bermain," tukas Delic dan Delia bersamaan, "Kami membuatkanmu piagam."

"Dan aku hanya membantu mereka, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo memandang mereka. "Lalu?"

"Mama, kami lapar," keluh Delic dan Delia. "Bisa kami makan dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Shizu-chan. Rumahmu bahkan dulu lebih berantakan dari ini."

"Tuh kan, Mama, berantakan sedikit tidak apa-apa kan? Kami janji akan membereskannya sebentar."

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Shizuo. Ketiga orang di depannya mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang bereskan."

**Ibu bisa menerima kritik, asal bukan tentangmu.**

Shizuo sedang melakukan pekerjaannya; menemani Tom berkeliling menagih utang bersama dengan Vorona.

Ketika itu juga dia mendengar sekelompok siswa Raira menyebut namanya. "Kau tahu Heiwajima Shizuo, kan? Kudengar dia menghancurkan sekelompok yakuza lagi."

"Ah, itu kan sudah tidak aneh. Kata ayahku, dulu dia selalu merusak Ikebukuro karena kejar-kejaran dengan informan mengerikan bernama Orihara Izaya sebelum akhirnya mereka menikah."

"Eh… dia pasti seperti monster, ya?"

Mereka tertawa.

Shizuo diam. Tidak ada gunanya marah karena ini.

"Oh, ya. Katanya Delia dan Delic yang di kelas X-3 itu anaknya, kan?"

"Benar. Kukira mereka akan lebih menyeramkan."

"Tetapi mereka baik, kok."

"Kalian berdua salah. Delia terlalu banyak bicara dan Delic terlalu banyak menggoda siswi-siswi."

Cukup. Shizuo langsung mengangkat sebuah _vending_ _machine_ terdekat lalu berkata, "Hei, bocah. Kau mau mati hari ini?"

Satu anak itu langsung lari ketakutan sementara dua temannya hanya bisa bernapas lega bukan mereka yang menjadi sasaran kejar-kejran Shizuo hari itu.

**Ibu tahu cara mengatakan 'tidak' tanpa menggunakan kata itu.**

"Mama, aku mau punya adik~! Kumohon?" pinta Delia dengan mata memelas.

Tentu saja Shizuo tidak mau. Sudah cukup mempunyai dua anak yang terkadang membuat urat sabarnya putus.

"Delia, kau tahu? Kalau aku melahirkan anak lagi, aku tidak akan terlalu memperhatikanmu dan Delic, aku akan memperhatikan adikmu lebih banyak, aku harus membawanya kesana-kemari tiap hari dan itu berarti kau memasak sendiri makan pagi, siang, dan malammu, lalu kau akan terbangun tiap malam ketika dia menangis…" dan daftar itu terus berlanjut. Cukup untuk membuat Delia memutuskan dia tidak mau mempunyai adik.

**Ibu selalu terbuka dari sudut pandang lain—tapi tidak akan berubah pikiran.**

"Ayolah, aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Aku sudah tak perlu diatur."

Izaya dan Shizuo memandang anak berambut pirang bernama Delic di depan mereka. Sepertinya anak mereka yang satu ini baru memasuki _Rebellious_ _Phase_ yang seharusnya sudah dia lalui berapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ya? Kumohon? Tindikan terlihat bagus padaku."

"Tidak, Delic. Aku tidak mau telingamu ditindik," balas Izaya.

"Kenapa Delia boleh?"

"Dia perempuan, Delic," jawab Izaya.

"Mom?" pinta Delic pada Shizuo yang terlihat berpikir dari tadi.

"Ya, kau memang terlihat makin tampan dengan tindikan."

"Shizu-chan!"

"Benar, kan? Lagipula, banyak kok temanku yang memakainya. Aku tidak akan beda sendiri."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang banyak juga anak zaman sekarang yang pakai tindikan walaupun bukan perempuan, Izaya…" gumam Shizuo sambil mengigiti kuku ibu jarinya.

"Jadi, boleh kan, Mama?" tanya Delic senang.

"Tidak. Memang banyak sih, tetapi aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu."

Delic merasa kalah.

**Ibu selalu sama cemasnya tentang kencan pertamamu—tapi karena alasan yang berbeda.**

"Aku berangkat," Delic pamit sebelum membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Dia cemas sekali hari ini. Mudah-mudahan saja kencannya tidak akan berakhir berantakan karena kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu muncul ketika melihat wanita cantik. Dia tahu, Hibiya pasti tidak akan suka itu.

Sementara dia mencemaskan hal itu, Shizuo di rumah juga sama cemasnya.

Karena alasan yang berbeda.

"Izaya, aku akan kehilangan anakku. Dia akan dewasa sebentar lagi! Nanti dia menikah dan akuharus melepasnya!"

Izaya hanya bisa tertawa miris mendengarya.

**Ibu tidak takut untuk duduk di kursi penumpang setelah anda mendapatkan SIM pertama anda, dan walaupun takut, dia tetap mau duduk disana.**

Semua di keluarga Orihara tahu, Delia adalah seorang pengemudi mobil yang sangat buruk. Walaupun bisa mengendarai motor sama baiknya dengan Delic (dan itu berarti dia sering juga menang kalau ada balapan antara teman-temannya), dia sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa tentang mobil.

Malah, sering Delia tertukar antara gas dan rem.

Walaupun begitu, Shizuo tetap duduk di sebelahnya sementara Delic dan Izaya duduk di belakang.

Alasannya? "Ayolah, aku bahkan tidak patah tulang setelah tertabrak truk."

**Ibu mendengar dengan matanya, Ibu mendengar dengan hatinya—begitulah caranya mendengar apa yang tidak bisa terucapkan dengan kata-kata.**

Malam itu adalah perayaan ulang tahun untuk Shizuo.

"Mama…" gumam Delic dan Delia di hadapan Shizuo yang sedang duduk dengan santai di sofa. Mereka ingin mengatakan satu kata ini, tapi rasanya susah sekali karena mereka berdua tahu, mereka pasti akan menangis begitu membuka mulut.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya juga sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi malu kalau mengatakannya di depan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini; Shinra, Celty, Kadota dan gengnya, Kasuka dan Ruri, Hibiya, Psyche dan Tsugaru yang adalah orangtua Hibiya, Mairu dan Kururi, dan Kaoru pacarnya Delia.

Shizuo tersenyum. Dia mengecup kening kedua anaknya lalu berkata, "Terima kasih kembali." Lalu dia berdiri, mengecup bibir Izaya lalu memeluknya sambil berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Izaya."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Astaga. Saia bikin apa ini? Kenapa Shizuo jadi mama? Ya sudahlah, ya. *plakk*

Ada yang mau ripiu? :D


End file.
